Hermoso y Cruel Destino
by ART3M1SA
Summary: La vida es tan maravillosa, cada detalle, cada gesto, puede alegrarte o deprimirte,todo de formas repentinas... Hasta lo inesperado, lo no planeado, puede ser lo mas hermoso y preciado que se pueda tener. Y ésto lo aprenderá Shun , pero de la manera más dolorosa...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Despues de un periodo lleno de trabajos y proyectos... Vuelvo con un nuevo fic, uno que no pasará de los cuatro capítulos... Sip, y lo mejor! lo terminaré rápido ya que tengo la historia casi terminada *-*

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada , así que... cualquier uso ilícito de sus personajes, no son con fines de lucro XD

Advertencia : El lenguaje será un poco fuerte.

Nota importante para leer el fic : Ésta historia se situará en el eríodo de paz que sucede antes de Hades, y también se supone que los personajes tienen la edad de 19 y los menores 17.

* * *

_Mansión Kido_

-Bien mis queridos caballeros, aquí les presento a las amazonas que comenzarán su estadía en el Santuario - unas chicas con máscaras entraron al salón principal y formaron en línea recta ante los cinco caballeros de Bronce - se marcharán conmigo mañana - finalizó Saori.

-Un gusto - dijeron todas al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

Ea un grupo de cinco amazonas, las primeras dos eran gemelas de largos cabellos celestes, máscara totalmente plateada y la parte de los ojos delineadas con colores diferentes (rojo y azul respectivamente ), la siguiente era una mujer enteramente albina y sorprendentemente alta, posiblemente rondando por los 1.80 metros, usaba una media máscara color plata y detalles Rojos que resaltaban de su corto cabello platinado. La otra tenía el cabello rosa en una coleta, de estatura media y máscara entera de color dorado pálido y detalles plateados; y la última era una chica de baja estatura (la más pequeña de todas ), de cabellos negros como la noche y de máscara entera con unos curiosos colores, la mitad plateada y la otra de un gris oscuro.

Mientras los demás hablaban con Saori de algunos asuntos mandamos, Shun comenzó a inspeccionar a las Amazonas de pies a cabeza. Le habían informado que Junet sería parte de las Amazonas que se irían al Santuario con Saori, pero él no la veía allí. Una por una Shun las observaba, queriendo encontrar algo...

En cambio las Amazonas estaban al borde del ataque cardíaco al estar bajo la exhaustiva mirada del hermoso peli verde. Las gemelas comenzaron a desviar la mirada a todos lados, podían sentir su cara arder bajo la máscara. A Shun le intrigó un poco más la mujer de alta estatura, así que fue a la que más tiempo miró, la pobre chica no sabía donde meterse y su sonorojo comenzó a ser evidente por su media máscara, al darse cuenta de esto Shun las dejó en paz... igualmente un poco avergonzado.

-Saori-San, mientras usted no esté ¿Quién estará al cuidado de la Mansión? - preguntó Shiryu quien se preocupó por ese detalle.

-Me alegra que ellas hayan pasado desapercibidas - sonrió de oreja a oreja la joven diosa - Pasen Marin, Shaina, Junet - las llamó, las tres entraron por las tres puertas que dije daban al salón. Las tres habían presenciado la presentación de las nuevas Amazonas.

-Pero... Saori, no hay por qué tomarse tantas molestias, sabes que nos quedaremos en la Mansión por lo menos estos dos meses - dijo Seiya al intuir qué ellas estarían en la casa junto con ellos.

-Descuida Seiya, ellas estarían para resguardar la Mansión, ustedes sólo descansen - le dijo Saori mientras se retiraba.

-No creo qué hayan problemas ¿No es así chicos? - dio algo de ánimos Hyoga - Vamos, hagamos algo divertido.

-¡Ja! Conmigo no cuenten - dijo Ikki al instante y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

-¡Hey Shun! deja de molestar a las nuevas señoritas y ven acá - llamó Hyoga a su amigo, quién se estaba disculpando con la muchacha alta, dejándola más colorada qué antes.

-Claro, con permiso... y lo siento - se despidió de la muchacha y se fue con sus compañeros.

-Shun, ¿Qué tanto haces con las amazonas nuevas? - le preguntó Seiya a Shun con un tono de pícaro que puso a su amigo de un simpático color carmín.

-N...No No digas esas cosas Seiya... - se puso nervioso y no hacía más que balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Deberías callarte un poco Shun, porque creo que Junet no está nada feliz de verte de ese color... peor en esta situación - le advirtió Shiryu, sintiendo el leve cosmo agresivo que desprendía la Amazona.

-...¿¡Qu... Qué!? -Palideció el peli verde mientras se volteaba a ver a la Amazona, que apesar de estar con máscara se notaba su enojo.

-Deberías ir con ella amigo... - le recomendó Hyoga.

-Oh Dioses... deseenme suerte - les dijo mientras se alejó hacia las mujeres.

-Pobre Shun... espero qué no le vaya tan mal... - dijo en Seiya en tono irónico.

...

-Hey... ¡Hey Junet! - La llamó el muchacho, pero la Amazona no le hizo caso, sólo se volteó para no ver la cara del Andrómeda... - Junet... ¿Estás enfadada? -... "Shun idiota! Seguro que no está molesta?por qué no le preguntas a su puño? o mejor aún a su látigo?"... de todo lo qué había podido decir, esa fue una de las peores.

-Shun, ahora estoy muy ocupada, sí quieres que hablemos de lo que sea que quieras hablar... que sea después ¿Ok?- y dejando a Shun con la palabra en la boca, se fue al jardín con las otras dos Amazonas.

-Si... está bien... -dijo mientras la veía alejarse.

Luego de un par de horas, todos ya habían presenciado la partida de Saori al Santuario, e igualmente de las Amazonas nuevas que la acompañarían. Las tres que estarían a cargo estaban adentro, tal vez organizando los horarios de limpieza. Algo curioso fue que Shun fue una vez más con las Amazonas de Athena, y volvió a disculparse con las cinco; la albina de cabello corto se inclinó y le dio algo a Shun antes de irse... ¿Que sería eso que le había dado? Shun no lo abrió hasta estar en su habitación.

_En la Habitación de Hyoga y Shiryu_

-Shiryu... - llamó el Rubio.

-Hmm?- respondió mientras terminaba de abrochar su pijama.

-¿Viste lo que pasó allí abajo? - preguntó con tono de chisme.

-¿Que? Lo que Seiya lloró como nena?... ya lo he visto antes - dijo restandole importancia.

-No no... eso no... hablo de Shun - le dijo un poco más bajo.

-Mmm pero ¿No es Junet su novia? - preguntó el dragón algo confundido.

-La verdad, no. Se gustan entre ellos pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso... nada más... - le explicó al pelinegro.

-Wow, no sabía eso... entonces no creo que pase algo si Shun recibe regalos de otras chicas... al fin y al cabo, Shun es demasiado noble como para romperle el corazón a cualquier dama - concluyó Shiryu.

-Hmm pero viste como se puso Junet en el salón... no sé que suceda cuando se entere que recibió un regalo de la Amazona que lo hizo sonrojar... - dijo pensativo el Cisne.

-Para empezar, no hay razón por la cual ella deba enterarse de ello, y segundo, si lo hace, ella no tiene porque reclamarle ya que Shun no es un hombre que pase desapercibido para las mujeres... y tú lo sabes muy bien Hyoga - le terminó de decir Shiryu mientras apagaba la luz.

-Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón amigo mío... buenas noches - finalizó la conversación.

_Habitación de Seiya y Shun_

-Seiya, ¿Seguro que quieres ir así nada más? tus ojos siguen hinchados - Shun quiso detener a su amigo, pero Seiya era muy terco.

-No Shun, iré a ver a Miho, sniff tranquilo ...sniff volveré antes del almuerzo de mañana... - terminó de limpiarse los mocos y saltó por la ventana.

-¡No! ¡Seiya no vayas...! - dijo sin esperanza de ser escuchado - Ahh... ya sé porque mi hermano te dice burro con alas... eres tan terco como esa criatura ... - soltó sus prensamientos al viento.

Mientras miraba al hermoso paisaje nocturno que tenía desde su habitación, notó que algo resaltaba con la luz de la luna desde su mesa de noche.

Shun se acercó y vio de que se trataba, era aquello que la joven y alta Amazona le había obsequiado. Estaba solo así que decidió abrirlo ya que se alcanzaba a ver algo blanco por un borde; abrió cuidadosamente el paquete, y en su cara se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa.

Era un tulipán pequeño de color blanco y bordes lilas, y con la bella flor una carta pequeña y sencilla con la frase :"Disculpa aceptada".

Esos eran los detalls que a Shun le gustaban, se preguntaba si algún día recibiría un gesto así de ese alguien tan especial. Se sentó en una mesa que estaba allí cerca con el tulipán en mano, y comenzó a pensar en esa chica, y lo dura que debió haber sido la vida para alguien como ella... su estatura y color de cabello...

-...Hmm ni siquiera sé su nombre... dijo en un tono bajísimo de voz, pero fue escuchado por alguien más.

-¿Megera? Que curioso, así se llama la Furia que es una Puta... - dijo una voz desde atrás de él, sujetando la carta que estaba con la flor.

-¿Qué? - Shun se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no creía de quien provenía esa voz.

-Que lástima, es muy probable que ella muera por traicionar los ideales de Athena, pobre estúpida - dijo esa persona mientras rompía la carta en mil pedazos y luego lo quemaba con su como.

-¡No!...¿Por qué lo hiciste? - corrió a recojer los pedazos que estaban en el suelo - ¡Por todos los cielos Junet! ¿¡Que rayos te hizo ella!? - le gritó con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-¡Claro defiende a esa Perra! -sacó su látigo e instantáneamente Shun se puso a la defensiva - ¡ Serás castigado por tener tanta cercanía con una Amazona! - y sin pensarlo dos veces, Junet atacó a Shun con su látigo... intentando atinarle a la flor más que a Shun.

-Junet... basta por favor... no quiero tener que hacerte daño - le pidió mientras protegía a la flor de los ataques.

-¡El daño ya está hecho! - le gritó y siguió con sus ataques.

-¡No entiendo a qué te refieres Junet! - mientras decía esto, recibió un ataque en la mano que sujetaba la flor, haciendo caer a ésta a los pies de Junet.

-Vaya, si que es una hermosa flor... - se le acercó más a la pequeña florecilla.

-¡Junet no te atrevas...!

...

N/A: ¡Tan Tan Taaan! todo un escándalo por una flor... las mujeres somos un caso :P

Este fic se unirá a la línea de tiempo de Saint Seiya Omega, ya que vi unos cuantos capítulos y unos cuantos memes que (además de hacerme reír un ratito) me inspiraron a ésta historia... recuerden que tengo ideas locas XB

Bueno, como siempre ¿Que les pareció? dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecería un montón ;*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola preciosos w Ya les traigo la continuación del fic, probablemente ya estemos por la mitad del mismo así que a por ello ;D

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad, así que Masami Kurumada es el responsable de tanto hombre hermoso XD

Advertencia: Bueno, creo que no es taaannto una advertencia, solo es una aviso del lenguaje, para algunos inapropiado... para otros nop.

...

* * *

-¡Junet no te atrevas! - gritó el muchacho de cabellos verdes, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Junet y la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza.

-Uggh...- se golpeó la cabeza y por el impacto, su máscara se soltó y dejó ver su hermoso rostro con una mueca de dolor.

-...Ah - levantó la florecilla y la puso en la mesa de noche. Al escuchar el gemido de dolor de Junet, se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el suelo... la había empujado con fuerza - ...Junet?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué te sucedió Junet?... Tu no eres así - la levantó del suelo y le quitaba los cabellos de la cara.

-... No me toques...- retiró la mano de Shun con brusquedad, no quería que él viera sus lágrimas.

-Junet... por favor, respóndeme... dime que te sucede o lo que hice... por favor - suplicó el chico con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Shun?- dijo en un susurro solo perceptible por ellos dos - ¿Por que me tratas como a alguno más de tus amigos?... ¡Maldita sea ya sabes mis sentimientos! - Gritó lo último mientras daba un paso lejos del peli verde, ella había empezado a llorar libremente, siendo escuchada en la habitación.

-...Junet no sé a qué te refieres... Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda querer - quiso acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba totalmente quieta, paralizada en su lugar.

-...No sabía que dolería tanto...- susurró, siendo escuchada por el muchacho. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero sin sollozos, como si ella ya no pudiese sentir nada...

-...¿Que...?... Junet, por favor deja de llorar... por favor – Recibió una bofetada muy fuerte en la mejilla cuando ya estaba muy cerca de ella, sin importarle lo más mínimo, la abrazó con fuerza para tratar de calmarla.

-Aléjate Andrómeda….Mañana me iré al encuentro de Saori-San... No volveré - le dijo a su "mejor amigo" en un tono frívolo y sin emociones, ya no tenía motivos para quedarse… y menos sabiendo que no era más que una más de sus amigos…

-Pe...Pero tienes que quedarte en la Mansión Kido... con las demás - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella ya había parado de llorar pero los rastros de las lágrimas seguían allí. La mejilla le ardía, pero no tanto como su frialdad.

-Adiós Shun... - se despidió con un corto beso en los labios, Shun se quedó estático y no supo como reaccionar, la chica ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

-...No...No Te vayas... - el joven de Bronce no fue escuchado, Junet acaba de salir de la habitación.

Shun salió a toda velocidad con la Amazona y la sujetó con fuerza del antebrazo.

-Suéltame - dijo ella sin voltearse a verle.

-Junet... ¿A esto te referías por sentimientos? - la de cabellos dorados no contestó - Mírame Junet... yo también he querido hacerlo - la volteó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡...! - Junet estaba más que sorprendida, él le había dicho que ella era su mejor amiga... nada más. ¡Qué estaba pasando!

Poco a poco, a medida que ambos continuaron el beso, éste se fue haciendo cada vez más y más apasionado. Se separaron a la falta de aire.

-Junet, te amo - le dijo muy cerca, contemplando su hermoso rostro sonrojado.

-Shun... Yo, yo también te amo - y volvieron a unir sus labios en su eterna pasión.

Se escuchó como se abría una puerta, y esa fue la señal para que ambos entraran presurosos a la habitación del muchacho para que nadie los vea. Allí dentro, continuaron con sus apasionados besos, que cada vez se hacían más y más íntimos.

Esa noche fue la más hermosa e inolvidable que ellos tendrían. Fue así como poco a poco se fue entregando el uno al otro. Ambos inexpertos en el tema, pero dejándose guiar por las sensaciones y por su joven instinto. Esa fue su primera noche juntos, su primera vez juntos...

A la mañana siguiente despertaron muy temprano y se bañaron juntos (para no gastar aguaba XD), se despidieron tiernamente con un beso y Junet se fue al techo de la Mansión, subiendo por el balcón.

Shun regresó a su cama y volvió a dormirse, ya que estaba exhausto.

 **_En el Comedor_**

-¡Vaya Shaina! ¡Esto está delicioso! - dijo un muy Hambriento Hyoga mientras se llenaba la boca de huevos revueltos.

-Nah, he probado mejores… - dijo Ikki mientras de metía un sándwich de 15cm de ancho a la boca.

-Bueno señor "fino paladar", ven aquí y cocina tú... - le respondió Shaina apuntando al fénix con el sartén.

-No eres digna de comer platillos hechos por mis gloriosas y casi divinas manos - puso una cara de soberbia.

-¡Ja! Fénix, a ti hasta el agua se te quema - se le burló la Cobra.

-Maldita... ya verás como te...! - Shiryu lo interrumpió antes que dijera algo que podría ocasionar el fin del mundo.

-Ehh... ¿Alguien ha visto a Shun? - lo miraron con cara de:"¿Que pedo?" - Es que Shun siempre está despierto desde temprano, y ya serán más de las 10 de la mañana y... no hay rastros de él - dijo un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-Yo lo fui a ver hace una hora, y estaba más que dormido - dijo Hyoga riendo.

-¡¿Y no lo despertaste?! - se levantó de la mesa Ikki, dispuesto a levantar a su querido Ototto. Pero se detuvo al voltearse, ya que su hermanito estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Hmm... - estirándose - ...Hola amigos... mmm Muy buenos Días mmm... - dijo entre bostezos.

-¿Días? Querrás decir tardes Jajaja - molestó un poco la Amazona presente.

-¡Ja! mira quién habla, eres la única mujer que está despierta - se rió de la peli verde.

-Ya quisieras Fénix, Marín está entrenando con Junet afuera - replicó con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Shaina! - Entró Marín corriendo - ¡No encuentro a Junet por ningún lado! - sujetó a la Cobra por los hombros.

-¡Hmph! ¿Decías...? - molestó el Fénix.

-Esa muchacha... - se quitó los guantes de cocina - Ya verá cuando la encuentre... ¡Le daré una Paliza que...! - Shaina se quedó callada al ver como descendía del techo de la Mansión.

-¿Qué sucede Shaina? - preguntó la Camaleón al escuchar el tono furioso de la otra Amazona.

-¡¿Dónde Carajos estabas?! - la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

-Pues, Haciendo la Guardia matutina... ¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo? - se soltó del agarre de la furiosa mujer.

-Marín no te encontró por ningún lado - le dijo menos alterada que antes.

-Porque me ocultaba, no debía ser vista por nadie...¿Recuerdas? - respondió molesta por la actitud de la otra mujer.

-Bien Bien... ¡Pasa de una Vez! - metió a Junet de un jalón.

Todos los demás vieron esa escena con gracia, hasta que ambas se dirigieran a la mesa con ellos.

Shun no podía dejar de ver a Junet, verla con amor y saber que ella le correspondía… era lo más hermoso que le podía haber pasado.

-Hey Shun...- le habló en un susurro Hyoga.

-¿¡...Eh..!? - reaccionó el muchacho.

-Ya te vi pillo... Ayer te vi con Junet -siguió hablando por lo bajo con su amigo, y al ver que se puso de un color rojo intenso, quería continuar con esa conversación.

-¿En... Enserio?... Hyoga... yo yo… Ehh… - comenzó a ponerse muy muy nervioso y ya estaba hablando un poco fuerte.

-¿Que pasa Ototto? - le preguntó su hermano al verlo colorado y con un poco de sudor en la frente.

-Jajaja es que Shun no se dio cuenta que le puso salsa picante en lugar de azúcar, nada más Ikki - Hyoga puso una sonrisa de angelito, Ikki solo miró a su hermanito asentir y se despreocupó.

-¡Ja! Shun necesita a su hermanito ¡Ouhh qué lindoo! - Shaina molestó, más a Ikki qué a Shun.

-Oh, parece que alguien molesta porque le hace falta alguien - Puso un tono irónico el peli azul - Ya sé a quién, mmm ¿dónde estará Seiya, no Shaina? -Boom, justo en el clavo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a...! ¡? -Shaina siguió peleando con Ikki del tema.

-Tranquilo Shun, me contarás TODO lo que pasó, pero más tarde - le puso una sonrisa picarona.

-...Si, pero no le dirás a nadie -le dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca, en señal de silencio.

Y así pasó la mañana, todos riendo por las peleas de El Fénix y La Cobra; durante toda la mañana ni Junet ni Shun cruzaron una sola palabra, y tampoco sé presentó la oportunidad.

 **_Habitación De Shun_**

Luego de Ayudar con la limpieza del Patio trasero de la Mansión Kido, Shun se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco…O eso era lo que él pensaba…

-Shun…Shun Ven quí… - susurró una voz que provenía desde el balcón.

-¿Hmm…? – se levantó de su cama para ir al encuentro de esa voz.

-Ven aquí y ayúdame a subir… - esa voz lo llamo otra vez.

-Ehh.. Creo que hubiera sido más discreto si hubieras entrado por la puerta… - dijo Shun Mientras le ayudaba a subir.

-¡Shh! A si, obviamente nos escucharían… no deberías gritar Shun – entró a la habitación mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

-¡…Levanta! ¿¡Qué te pasa para estar entrando así nada más?! – se preocupó el peli verde - ¡Seguramente ya te vieron todos! – no obtuvo respuesta - ¡No…! ¡No te duermas!... No son horas de dormir… Ahh no en mi cama… - suspiró resignado el caballero de Andrómeda, así que fue por unas sábanas para cubrir a la persona que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-Zzz – comenzaba a Babear sobre la cama de Shun.

-…Seguramente no dormiste nada desde que saliste de aquí… - le cubrió con las sábanas -…Solo ruega que no te encuentren ni Shaina ni Marin… - se fue de la habitación, dejando solo al que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

 **_En el Pasillo_**

-¿Shun? – Hyoga acababa de ver a Shun salir cuidadosamente de su habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada tras él.

-Hyoga, hola – le saludo y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué hay en tu cuarto, que ocultas tanto? – preguntó curioso Hyoga, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de Shun.

-¡Nada!...De verdad Hyoga, no entres allí… quiso detener a su amigo, pero éste siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Shun.

-Ahora veré que ocultas…- dijo bromeando el Cisne, abrió la puerta con mucha cautela, y lo que vio le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios; cerró la puerta tras de sí…

-Solo entró de repente por el balcón y se durmió – le respondió Shun a su amigo -…Por favor no se lo digas a Shaina o a Marin – le pidió, casi suplicó el peli verde.

-Claro que no se los diré – lo tranquilizó un poco – Además, obviamente llegó cansado si estuvo toda la noche con Miho – rió el rubio.

-Lo peor es que Seiya babea de dormido… mi pobre cama… - lloriqueó un poco Shun.

-OH, lo que me recuerda – recordó algo – Tienes que contarme lo de anoche pícaro – miro con malicia a su amigo.

-Si.. – tragó Saliva y comenzó a ponerse colorado -.. Pero…¡No te lo contaré aquí! – dijo ruborizado, mientras entraban a la Recámara donde dormía Seiya.

-Bien, ahora si, suéltalo – dijo impaciente Hyoga. Shun miró a Seiya con Un poco de Desconfianza – No te preocupes por él, está casi inconsciente jaja – dijo sacudiendo a Seiya para ver si despertaba.

Tenía razón, Seiya no despertaría en un buen par de horas, así que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

-Bien… lo que pasó fue que… - Shun le contó todo a Hyoga, desde el incidente de la flor, hasta los sucesos que no eran tan santos que digamos… - … Y ahora, no sé que hacer… - dijo cansado el Andrómeda.

-Hmm… para empezar, ¡Felicidades Shun! Ya eres todo un hombre jajaja… - le "felicitó" por su gran logro - … y lo segundo… No se lo digas a nadie mas, si alguien le llega a decir a alguna Amazona o a Saori-San, Junet no… - se detuvo antes de decir lo que era obvio. Si alguien descubría lo que había pasado entre Shun y Junet, ambos serían Sancionados, pero la peor parte se la llevaría la Amazona…

-Si… eso lo sé – entristeció el muchacho de angelical rostro.

-Deberías hablar con ella acerca del Tema Shun… - dijo levantándose de su sito, para dirigirse a la puerta – Solo recuerda…Ni una palabra a nadie de esto, ni a tu Hermano… - terminó mientras salía de la Habitación, pensando en lo que había pasado…

 **_FLASH BACK_**

-Shiryu… - se despertó el Santo De Cisne.

-…Hmm… - dijo medio dormido su amigo.

-Creo que Junet está discutiendo con Shun…- dijo el rubio, se sentía el cosmo de la Amazona elevarse poco a poco.

-Bueno… eso significa que vio el regalo que le dieron a Shun…- respondió cansado el Dragón – Ya duérmete Hyoga…. Esos asuntos no nos incumben… - dijo vuelta en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

-Pero… no deberían estar discutiendo a estas horas… - sin recibir respuesta de su compañero, salió cuidadosamente de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para volver a entrar.

Caminó hasta escuchar la discusión, se asomó un poco para ver como peleaba la pareja… En el momento en el que Shun besó a Junet, Hyoga metió su cabeza, y se fue directamente a su cuarto, y al cerrarla rápidamente, hizo un poco de ruido.

-A ti te encanta espiar a las personas… - dijo molesto por el ruido Shiryu, no recibió respuesta – Bien…¿Qué viste? – preguntó queriendo sacarle algo de información.

-…Tenias razón… no hay que meterse en asuntos que no son nuestros… - dijo Hyoga mientras se metía a su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño.

-…Te lo dije… - respondió Shiryu, seguramente le había llegado algún golpe por parte de la mujer Amazona y por eso estaba callado.

 **_FIN FLASH BACK_**

 **_En el Jardín_**

Las tres amazonas entrenaban tranquilamente en un lugar un poco apartado, y cerca de ellas estaba Shiryu leyendo un libro.

-¡Vamos Junet! ¡Más velocidad! – le reclamó Marin, ya que la Amazona hacía movimientos muy lentos.

-¡Esa es mi Velocidad! – le respondió la Camaleón, la verdad era que su movilidad con las piernas era más lenta ya que le dolían las caderas por… la noche que había pasado con Shun.

-¡Eso es Mentira! – atacó Shaina con una Patada que hizo caer a la de cabellos dorados, provocándole mucho dolor.

-…Rayos… - se levantó del suelo rápidamente, esa patada no labia visto venir…

-Junet estas muy extraña hoy…- se le acercó Marin.

-P…Para nada…¡Sigamos entrenando! – se incomodó por el comentario de la Caballero de Águila.

-Hmmm… eso no tendrá nada que ver con tu discusión con Shun…¿ Verdad? – preguntó Shaina mientras seguía con sus ataques.

-¡…! – Junet se desequilibró por lo dicho por la Cobra – Eso no es cierto - dijo respondiendo los ataques que eran fácilmente esquivados por ambas.

-Claro que si… Todos en la Mansión sentimos tu furioso cosmos – le dijo esta vez Marin, que también atacaba a la joven Camaleón.

-… - Junet se tensó un poco y guardó silencio, agradecía internamente la máscara que tenía puesta porque si no fuese por esta verían su increíble sonrojo.

-No me digas que fue por el presente que recibió por parte dela Amazona Megera…- quizo molestar Shaina, ya que vio su inconformidad -… Aunque para ser sinceras, Shun es alguien muy guapo y…- no pudo continuar mas porque recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de Junet, quien se quedó perpleja por lo que había hecho.

-Sh…Shaina… - dijo Junet preocupada por la peli verde - …Y… Lo siento, no quise hacerte eso… - una mano se posó en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Junet, eso le pasa por andar hablando demás – le sonrió la Amazona Mayor – Ya levántate Shaina – la levantó del suelo.

-Vaya vaya Junet, si que tienes algo de fuerza escondida… - dijo tocando su máscara, que estaba quebrajada en la mejilla (Donde había recibido el golpe).

-Fue sin quererlo, de verdad… los siento… - se disculpó con la Amazona de Cobra.

-¡Ja! Tú solo ven aquí e intenta derrotarme – la llamó en pose de batalla.

-Bien, en ese caso… Junet esta es una de tus pruebas para ascender como Caballero de Plata… - se fue alejando Marin – Intenta derrotarla… - se fue a un lugar apartado de ambas mujeres, había conocido a Shaina por bastante tiempo, así que sabía que la Amazona estaba furiosa… y qué mejor forma de entrenar a Junet, que hacerla luchar con una Santo de Plata furiosa.

-No… espera Shaina, esto es algo muy estúpido – le dijo a la Cobra a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de su compañera.

-Tú eres estúpida… ¡Vamos ataca! – incrementó la velocidad de los ataques.

-Cálmate Shaina… fue solo un golpe… Ugghh – recibió un golpe en el abdomen que la dejó arrodillada.

-Parece que quieres bastante a Shun… mmm, me pregunto qué sucedería si le muestro mi rostro y le confieso mi amor… - quiso despertar la furia en la Camaleón.

-… Estás hablando locuras Shaina… - rió la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sabes que es cierto, además soy mas linda que tú… - dijo mirándose las uñas.

-Eso quisieras… - respondió con tono altanero la rubia.

-Pobre tonta… - quiso dañar su orgullo – no crees que Shun no tiene a una mujer fija? El es un hombre muy apuesto, y de seguro que si no tiene una tiene a dos… - siguió molestando.

-..Ja, igual que Seiya… - respondió enojada la Amazona, si Shaina quería pelear, ahora si se lo había ganado.

-Ahora si quieres hablas de hombres ¡¿verdad!? – respondió furiosa, otra vez; Allí comenzaron la batalla.

Era una batalla impresionante, parecían dos Caballeros Dorados enfrentándose, ambos cosmos se elevaban a niveles sorprendentes…

-Vaya… eso sí que da miedo… - rió Shiryu al ver a ambas mujeres pelear.

-Esas dos tienen un carácter explosivo… Que Ni te imaginas… - dijo Marin en respuesta al comentario del Dragón.

-Que miedo… - volvió a decir, ambas amazonas comenzaban a usar ataques con cosmos, y por lo visto Junet no era muy buena en eso…

-Si Junet vence a Shaina en ese estado… significaría que está lista para ser ascendida a una Santo de Plata…- miro al enfrentamiento – ahora lo dudo…

-¿Qué se requiere para eso?... yo también quisiera ser de Plata – preguntó curioso el Dragón.

-Tu ya tienes un maestro de Oro, Así que su sucesor directo eres tu… por esto no te preocupes… - le informo la Santo del Águila.

El enfrentamiento entre las dos mujeres Amazonas se prolongó por alrededor de una media hora más, hasta que un fuerte y estruendoso golpe le puso final. Shaina había recargado toda su fuerza en su puño y con el mismo le dio de lleno a Junet en la boca del estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente.

Al ver aquello, tanto Shiryu como Marin fueron al encuentro de ambas Amazonas. Shaina se había quedado perpleja, el cuerpo de su compañera estaba a sus pies totalmente inherente… Marin se aseguró que Junet estuviera bien, y le pidió al Caballero de Dragón que le ayudase a llevar a la Rubia a su habitación dentro de la Mansión.

 **_Habitación De Junet_**

-Gracias Dragón – agradeció Marin al Caballero de Bronce.

-No hay problema… Seguro que estará bien? – preguntó preocupado. La pelea de ambas les había hecho daños cruciales, las dos tenían alguna que otra fractura y varios moretones, que no se irían pronto de sus cuerpos.

-No te preocupes Shiryu, ellas son entrenadas así, no creo que tarden mas de una o dos semanas en recuperarse.

-Bien, eso me alivia un poco… con permiso – se retiró el Dragón de la Habitación de la joven.

-Si… Vaya Junet, diste un gran espectáculo allí fuera… - le susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Se quedó ahí hasta alrededor de las Seis de la Tarde, contempló el atardecer con la Joven, que ya había retomado conciencia alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde…

-Me da miedo preguntar por Shaina Jaja… pero ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? - preguntó Junet a la vez que se sentaba en su Cama, estaba sin máscara y toda vendada.

-¡Ja! Ella está mejor que nunca, Hierba mala nunca muere…Tranquila Junet – le acarició la cabeza.

-Eso es lo bueno de Shaina – rió con la otra amazona a su lado.

-Mas bien, me hiciste recuerdo… tengo que ir a verla a ella también… - se levantó del lado de la muchacha -… ¿O prefieres que me quede contigo hoy? – le preguntó antes de salir de su Dormitorio.

-No, no te preocupes Marin, si necesito cualquier cosa… - no terminó de hablar.

-Me lo haces saber – le regaló una sonrisa, para luego colocarse su máscara y salir del Cuarto de Junet.

-Gracias Marin… - soltó estando ya sola, como adoraba ver el atardecer… le traía tantos recuerdos, se quedó dormida mientras lo veía desvanecerse para dar paso a la noche…

 **_9 PM_**

Una sombra se mascullaba lentamente dentro de la habitación de la Amazona de Camaleón, acercándose cada vez más a la figura de la mujer que dormía plácidamente. En cuestión de instantes, unos suaves sollozos se hicieron escuchar en la habitación.

-¿Hmm…? – despertó la joven, ya que ella tenía el sueño muy ligero, y cualquier ruido la hubiese despertado -…¿Shun…?...¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ya despierta al ver al peli verde a los pies de su cama… llorando.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó mostrándole su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Shun… tranquilo… solo fue un entrenamiento con Shaina… no pasa nada – se le acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas que caían de sus azules ojos.

-Es que… estaba muy preocupado por ti Junet… Shiryu nos lo contó durante el almuerzo, y Shaina durante la Cena… yo no sabía que hacer…así que vine a verte… - le dijo la verdad a la muchacha, que le regaló una bellísima sonrisa por la sinceridad que escuchaba salir de los labios de su amado.

-Tranquilo Shun, esto no es nada - le dijo queriéndole mostrar que no se había hecho mucho daño.

-Junet… ahora estoy muy preocupado por lo que podrían hacerte si… si descubren lo que pasó entre nosotros… - le soltó su preocupación más grande.

-…No, no lo harán… - Junet había caído en cuenta de sus acciones, si descubrían lo que paso entre ella y Shun, siendo ella una Amazona menor de edad, a ella le esperaban peores cosas que un pequeño enfrentamiento con algunas de sus compañeras.

-Si esto te pasó en un entrenamiento…no, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si… - sus palabras fueron acalladas por un suave beso de la Amazona.

-Shun, ya te lo dije… Nada va a pasarme, Nadie se va a enterar… - abrazó fuertemente a Shun.

-Si… pero de igual forma no deja de inquietarme… - la miró a los ojos con profunda dulzura.

-Como siempre, no dejas de preocuparte por los demás – rio un poco - ¿Si Mañana nos vemos luego del desayuno?... me podrías ayudar un poco a recuperarme – le pidió un poco sonrojada.

-No hay problema Junet – se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente – Buenas Noches… - se despidió, dejándola sola en su habitación.

…

 **N/A** : Hola queridísimos lectores, como podrán ver este capítulo me quedó muy…mmm… Cursi 3 pero ya no será así, así que Váyanse preparando para los siguientes Capítulos, que ahí se viene lo interesante… Jejeje

Si les gustó la historia y ya quieren ver el siguiente Capítulo, Déjenme un review con su opinión para esta linda autora UuU


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Hola Hola! Como están? Ha pasado mucho tiempo... hasta me da nostalgia TuT Bueeeno, Esta vez les traigo un capítulo que debio haber sido publicado hace muuucho tiempo... Pero por circunstancias del Destino, de los Olímpicos y Dioses Guerreros, no se pudo; Pero hoy, Hoy! Si lo subo :B

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada, de nadie más... Por que si no...

* * *

Las siguientes semanas las pasaron muy tranquilamente, una que otra discusión entre el Fénix y la Cobra, O el Fénix y el Cisne, o Fénix con el Pegaso, o el Fénix y el Dragón, o Todos y Fénix ...Todo normal. Shun y Junet se fueron haciendo mas cercanos, él le ayudaba a entrenar para poder ascender de puesto, mayormente en las mañanas luego del desayuno.

Después de las primeras dos semanas de convivencia Ikki decidió irse (como siempre) ya que no aguantaba la compañía por mucho tiempo. Sólo se fue dejando una nota para todos los de la mansión.

 **_Habitación de Ikki_**

-Vaya... tan típico de Ikki... - dijo Shiryu mientras le entregaba la carta al hemano del susodicho.

-Si... mi hermano odia las despedidas - le dijo leyendo la carta en la que se despedía de todos, y todas.

-Ese Ikki... Pero, era de esperarse - comentó Seiya a la vez que le arrebataba la carta de las manos a Shun.

-Bah!... Mejor que se haya ido, prefiero estar sufriendo por su partida, que por sus llamas - Hyoga recordó sus discuciones con el Fénix y le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Menuda forma de escribir - Seiya admiraba la caligrafía de su amigo Ikki, vaya que si era hermosa.

-Ahh Seiya nunca cambiaras... ni siquiera un poco verdad? - se echaron a reír por el comentario del Dragón.

Ese día continuaron con su rutina de descanso. Shiryu leyendo varios libros, Hyoga Nadando en la piscina como si no hubiese un mañana, Shun entrenando con Junet, Seiya molestando a Marin y Shaina... todo habitual.

 **_Semana Siguiente _**

 **_Comedor de la Mansión _**

-Queridos amigos, les informo que... debo volver a Siberia, ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi querida madre, y tengo que ir con ella - les informó el Cisne, él partiría en dos días.

-Bueno... Hyoga hay cosas muy importantes, y tu madre es una de las principales así que es mejor que vayas y hagas todo lo necesesario para sentirte tranquilo - le dijo Shun, mostrándole su apoyo.

-Vaya, justo cuando se va Ikki, tienes que seguirle - Seiya estaba desanimado por la partida de su compañero, a pesar de ser todos sus amigos, era Hyoga con el que siempre podía contar para sus bromas o travesuras.

-Me alegra que nos lo digas con tiempo querido amigo, así podremos disfrutar de tu compañía a máximo - Shiryu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para levantarle un poco los ánimos.

-En ese caso... ¡Vamos todos a Bailar y Festejar con nuestro amigo Hyoga! - el Pegaso sujetó a todos en abrazo grupal para luego soltarlos rápidamente y meterse ala ducha diciendo que sería una noche inolvidable.

Y efectivamente, los cuatro muchachos salieron a divertirse esa noche; fueron a una buena discoteca y bebiron en nombre de su amigo, y en nombre de Ikki (Por que ya no estaba). Llegaron a la casa alrededor de las 2 Am, pero sorprendentemente sólo estaba Marin en la puerta de la mansión para darles la regañada de sus vidas.

 **_En la Entrada al Jardín Principal _**

-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen llegando a estas horas? - les dijo en un elevado tono de voz, Marin había hecho cambio con Shaina para la guardia nocturna, ya que en la mañana había escuchado a los jóvenes y sus planes de salida (a Seiya) Y prefirió ser ella la que los recibiera en lugar de la belicosa peli verde.

-Lo... Lo sentimos Mucho ...Ma ...Marin-San... - era Shun, que arrastraba las palabras al hablar. Él traía a Seiya en sus hombros, ya que éste se había dormido hace ya mucho.

-Shh...¡Shh Marin! ¡SHH MARIN DEJA DE GRITAR! - ese era Shiryu que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y comenzaba a armar un alboroto.

-Ya Callense de una buena vez... Si siguen así, despertarían a Shaina y yo no impediré un combate. - dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno...Que se venga! ¡Que venga aquí esa pinche Víbora! - Seiya al escuchar ese nombre se soltó de su amigo y tambaleante fue hacia su entrenadora y comenzó a llamar a Shaina.

-¡Callate Seiya! Ya es suficiente alboroto para una noche ... Vayanse inmediatamente a sus habitaciones - se quitó una venda del brazo y tapó la boca de Seiya para que se callase.

-Bien Mrin-San... Nosotros le pedimos imensas disculpass... con su perrmiso me llevoo a Seiya - Shun con palabras arrastradas, quiso llevar a Seiya dentro de la mansión, pero por lo visto Seiya tenía otros planes.

-¿¡Quieres que me vaya Marin!? ¡Bien! No me hago ningún maldito problema... -Seiya se había quitado la venda de la boca, y salió corriendo a quién sabe donde a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Seiya! - lo llamó Marin preocupada, pero los otros tres solo se reían de la situación.

-Ahora si que te calmó ¿No es Así Marin? Jajaja - rió el ebrio Dragón.

-Ese es Seiya! Ese es mi amigo! - Éste era Shun, que se sujetaba del peli negro para continuar riéndose.

-¡Ya callense de una maldita vez! ¡Todos ustedes, A sus habitaciones YA! - les gritó, la mujer estaba furiosa y había hecho que se callasen le sirvió para darse cuenta que Hyoga estaba muy callado - Y tú, ¿Hyoga qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Yo no estoy en tan deplorable estado - ...¿Que? Hyoga no estaba ebrio, o no tanto como los demás. Si estaba ruborizado y olía un poco a alcohol, pero no arrastraba las palabras ni se tambaleaba.

-Está bien, No me importa... Vayan todos a dormir - les dio la espalda al ver que la habían obedecido. Sería una noche larga hasta encontrar a Pegaso...

Esa noche fue la única fuera de lo común que tuvieron durante las siguientes tres semanas más; Esa Noche Seiya se fue con Miho, y cuando estuvo sano le dijo a Marin que se quedaría allí porque se lo había prometido a la chica. Seiya regresó a la Mansión para despedir a su amigo y a avisarles de su decisión.

Durante el transcurso de esas tres semanas Shun vio a Junet solamente dos veces, ya que la Amazona estaba muy mal de salud... Así que ella le pidió un poco de distancia. Al finalizar esas semanas, las tres Amazonas se fueron al Santuario, para comunicar el estado de la Amazona de Camaleón ya que ésta apenas comía, y si lo hacía lo vomitaba todo; cuando entrenaban, se fatigaba con mucha facilidad e incluso se desmayaba durante los trotes matutinos.

Y finalmente, Shiryu. Luego de una semana más de estadía, se disculpó con Shun, pero él tendría que partir hacia los cinco picos para seguir entrenando con su maestro y... quería ver a su querida Shunrei. Shun entendió perfectamente sus motivos así que le deseó suerte a su amigo y a pesar de estar triste por su partida, igualmente estaba feliz por saber que él tenía un lugar a donde llegar... Todos sus amigos tenían un lugar al cual llegar.

Todos... menos él...

 **_En el Santuario_**

-Lo sentimos mucho Saori-Sama, pero el entrenamiento debió haberse regularizado... ya a pasado un mes desde su último entrenamiento - dijo una enojada Shaina.

-Tienes mucha razón Shaina-San, pero tu sabes muy bien que su condición es inestable y muy delicada para un entrenamiento de ese tipo - le dijo suavemente Saori a la Amazona de la Cobra.

-En ese caso permitamos que el caballero Mu de Aries la revise... ya que los doctores únicamente le toman la temperatura y le dan inútiles medicamentos... - pidió en una reverencia hacia su diosa.

-Si en el transcurso de estos cinco días su condición no mejora, haré que el Caballero Dorado la revise... puedes retirarte Shaina-San... - le informó a su subordinada.

Aun que no lo pareciese, Saori era muy amiga de esas tres Amazonas, cada una de ellas había conseguido entrar en su corazón... Pero la Amazona de Camaleón era especial, no era agresiva como las demás y era comprensiva con todos los que conocía, y eso había cautivado el corazón de la diosa; El saber que no había mejoría con la rubia amazona de las islas Andromeda, la preocupaba mucho.

-Muchas Gracias Saori-Sama - con una reverencia se retiró de los aposentos de la diosa.

 **_En la Zona Amazona_**

Junet estaba postrada en cama, sin moverse mucho... Su cuerpo entero le dolía, la Cabeza, Los brazos, las Piernas, los Muslos, el Abdomen, el Vientre...

Sinceramente eso era algo de esperarse, tomando en cuenta que la mujer había entrenado con Shaina hace un par de horas; también hay que saber que Junet estaba sin energías antes del entrenamiento, también que ella estaba un poco desnutrida, débil hasta para caminar, con un cansancio de los mil demonios... Notablemente eso era algo que a la Cobra, no le importaba lo más, mínimo.

 **_Flash Back_**

Todas las Amazonas del recinto se alarmaron al ver a Junet fuera de la cama para, según Shaina, "entrenar ", y al parecer todas conocían los duros y horribles entrenamientos de Shaina. Intentaron detener el el "entrenamiento " pero fue inútil, por que la peli verde se libraba de las demás con facilidad.

Comenzó el entrenamiento, Junet apenas podía esquivar los ataques de Shaina, pero esta no se contuvo con nada ni ó la velocidad y golpeó a Junet en su máscara, haciendo que la Camaleón Cayese al Suelo junto con un fuerte golpe. Se levantó con pesar, solo para seguir esquivando, y justo antes de recibir el golpe que la dejaría inconsciente, golpeó a Shaina en la mejilla (De nuevo) rompiendo esa porción de la mascara totalmente... La mitad de la máscara estaba regada en pedazos en el todo el piso.

 **_Fin Flash Back_**

-Eres una chica dura Junet - entró Marin para ver a la pobre mujer.

-Ja... ni tanto Marin, solo mirame - rió un poco la rubia.

-Para haber soportado a Shaina en ese estado, yo me quito el sombrero ante ti - hizo una reverencia ante la Camaleón.

-Oh Marin, yo daba lástima - se sentó apenas.

-¿Dabas? Das lástima pequeña - dijo bromeando mietras que lograba hacer que la chica se volviera a acostar.

-Si... odio estar así, estoy peor que muerta en vida... - dijo esto en un tono muy triste y cansado.

-No te preocupes querida Junet - le dio un beso en la frente - Ya estarás mejor, solo es cuestión de tiempo - se quedó a su lado hasta que Junet se durmió. Marin estaba muy preocupada por su compañera, su salud estaba por los suelos... y no sabía que mas hacer...

 **_A La Mañana Siguiente _**

Shaina salió a dar una caminata muy relajante por el Santuario, nesecitaba despejar un poco la mente.

El día anterior ella pensó que para ayudar a mejorar la condición de Junet, lo mejor sería volver a su antigua rutina y hacer algo de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo... Pero al parecer fue una muy mala decisión, ahora parecía que su compañera había empeorado su estado. Ella se sentía más que culpable por eso...

-Lo siento mucho... - liberó sus pensamientos al aire, fue a parar a una pequeña colina que estaba muy cerca de los doce templos.

-¿Shaina-San?... - la llamó una voz que provenía detrás de ella.

-¿Ehh? - se volteó rápidamente - ¿Que haces aquí Mu-San? - preguntó la Amazona al ver al Caballero Dorado parado allí, mirando al paisaje.

-Siempre vengo por aquí en las mañanas... ¿Y qué te trae por aquí con esa máscara hecha pedazos? - preguntó el caballero de Aries, viendo que la máscara de la mujer mostraba parte de su rostro.

-Vine a despejarme un poco, y la máscara está así por el entrenamiento de ayer... - le respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

-En ese caso es mi trabajo repararla - le extendió su mano para que le diese su máscara - damela y te la devolveré dentro de unos minutos - le sonrió amablemente a la Mujer.

-Bien, pero no demores mas de unos minutos Mu... - se volteo y le entregó su máscara al caballero Ariano.

-Bien Bien, no te preocupes Shaina-San - tomó la máscara y se fue a su Templo a reparar la Máscara de la Amazona.

La Amazona subió un poco más por la colina, no quería que nadie la viese sin su máscara. Llegó a la cima de esa colina y tomó asiento, no pasaron mas de dos minutos hasta que ella vio a una larga cabellera rubia muy cerca de ella.

-¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó sin voltearse la peli verde.

-Mmm... contemplar ésta hermosa vista Shaina-San - recibió una respuesta tranquila.

-Vete, no deberías estar aquí... - le dijo molesta de su tranquilidad.

-Vamos, no seas así Shaina-San - se acercó mas a la joven Amazona.

-Por favor, no quiero más problemas... Vete... - Shaina se volteo para ver unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban de forma muy tierna.

-De verdad espero que no estés molesta conmigo Shaina-San... - se sentó al lado de la Amazona.

-No lo estoy... No tengo motivos para estarlo, por el contrario yo te debo una gran disculpa... - dijo apenada.

-Nunca esperaba escuchar esas palabras de ti - rió un poco la rubia Amazona. Junet había subido a la colina porque el día de hoy había amanecido de maravilla.

-Callate... Deberías estar descansando, y con tu máscara puesta... tonta - la molestó por su actitud tan despreocupada.

-Jajaja... Deja de preocuparte tanto Shaina-San - rió otra vez, sacó su máscara de un gran bolsillo y se la puso - ¿Ya está? ¿Feliz? - se levantó e hizo una pose graciosa que hizo reír a su amiga.

-Jajaja, parece que hoy has amanecido mucho mejor que los días anteriores - le siguió la corriente a su amiga, estaba feliz de verla allí de pie.

-Si, parece que las medicinas por fin hicieron efecto - dijo muy feliz la Camaleón.

-Te lo diré sinceramente, me alegro mucho escuchar eso - le sonrió a la otra Amazona.

-Gracias Shaina-San... Ehh y tu ¿Por que estás sin tu máscara? - le preguntó curiosa a Shaina, ya que se había volteado para que nadie vea su pequeño sonrojo.

-Aries me la está reparando, ya que ayer me la hiciste pedazos - bromeo un poco, pero después de decirlo no recibió respuesta, después de no escuchar a la otra muchacha se volteo para buscarla con la mirada.

Junet estaba tirada en en el suelo, con la respiración muy agitada y notablemente adolorida.

-Mie..Mierda... - Junet intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió, sólo logró volverse a caer...

-¡Junet! ¿¡Que sucede Junet!? - preguntó mientras la cargaba para llevársela.

-Me... Me duele... - dijo al borde del llanto.

-Tranquila Junet... Tranquila, te llevaré con Mu... él sabrá que hacer - sin más que decir, Shaina se dirigió al Templo de Aries con su amiga a cuestas.

_Templo de Aries_

-¡Mu-San! ¡Mu-San! - Shaina entró al Templo y comenzó a llamar a los gritos al Ariano.

-¿Shaina-San? - se escuchó la voz del hombre, provenía de un pasillo.

-¡Mu-San! ¡Por favor necesito su ayuda! - la voz de la mujer sonaba desesperada y asustada.

-¿Que sucede Shaina-San? - llegó corriendo al lugar donde estaban las dos mujeres. Era Shaina con una cara de preocupación absoluta, que traía cargada a una Junet muy débil apunto de desmayarse.

-Por favor ayudala... ¡Por favor! - pidió entre lágrimas.

-Si, no se preocupe Shaina-San - se llevó a la otra mujer en brazos, Shaina lo seguía por detrás.

 **_Habitación de Mu _**

Mu llevó a la muchacha a la única cama que había en el Templo, y la puso allí. Al parecer la chica ya se había desmayado, así que él aprovechó ese estado de "Tranquilidad" en su cosmo para revisarle con su propia energía .

A través del cosmo, inspeccionó cada rincón de su cuerpo, La Cabeza primero, Luego el Torso, Cada Brazo, el Abdomen. Se detuvo de forma abrupta... ¿Qué era aquello que acababa de sentir?...

-¿Que pasa Mu? - preguntó la Amazona al ver que aquél hombre se detuvo de golpe con su inspección.

-Shaina-San... Ehh... esto no es algo normal... - dijo sin mirarla "Esto no es posible... Junet es una Mujer Amazona... Pero éste cosmo...".

-¿Que?...¿Por qué? ¿Qué Sucede con ella Mu? - preguntó a ver al Dorado tan pasmado.

-He sentido que ella tiene un... - no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía ya que Junet se había sentado de golpe y comenzó a mirar a todas partes.

-¿Donde estoy?... ¿Mu-San?¿Shaina-San?... - la chica parecía muy confundida.

-Junet... ¿Estás bien? - Shaina se le acercó a la joven rubia y la abrazó.

-Si... Si estoy bien - correspondió el abrazo.

-Junet-San me alegro mucho que estés bien, nos tenías muy preocupados - le dijo con una sonrisa a la joven Amazona.

-Lo siento si los hice preocuparse - se disculpó Junet.

-Shaina-San - la llamó Mu - ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas por favor? - le pidió con mucha delicadeza.

-Ehh... Si claro - dijo saliendo de la habitación, había notado la tensión del cosmo de Mu, así que prefirió salir rápidamente de allí.

-Bien, ¿Como has estado Junet-San? hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos - le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si... he estado bien - respondió algo confundida por su actitud.

-Perdona por haber sacado a Shaina, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy privado - le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro Mu-San, siempre puedes contar conmigo sin importar la situación - le dijo más tranquila; cuando ella vivía en el Santuario con las Demás Amazonas, se había hecho muy cercana a los Caballeros Dorados, especialmente de Mu y Afrodita, así que no era de extrañarse que Mu quisiera hablar de sus cosas con ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Junet-San, pero... ¿Tu confías en mí? - le preguntó serio, lo que tenía que preguntarle era muy privado y necesitaba saber si ella confiaba en él como para decirle lo que sea.

-¿Yo? Claro que si Mu-San, Sinceramente confío más en ti que en las demás Amazonas - le confesó, ella pensaba que le iba a decir algún chisme o algo por el estilo...que equivocada que estaba...

-Eso me reconforta mucho - dijo sonriendo - Pero dejame preguntarte algo muy pero muy privado Junet... ¿Estuviste con alguien en los anteriores meses? - preguntó directamente.

-¿A... A qué te refieres Mu-San? Yo... Yo... - Al parecer Mu lo sabía, era de esperarse de él, ya que parecía que ya la había examinado antes de que despertase.

-Junet, por favor... esto es muy importante - le pidió mientras sujetaba las manos de la chica.

-Yo... estuve con Shun hace mas de dos meses... - dijo finalmente, lo que más temía en el mundo, su mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, se enteraron que ella... ya no era virgen...

-Vaya... Esto, esto si que no me lo esperaba... - dijo algo asombrado, nunca pensaría que vería esto con sus propios ojos, una Amazona que ya no es Virgen, y por causa del Caballero más Santo y Devoto de todos, Shun De Andromeda... - Junet por favor quitate la máscara, debo decirte algo muy importante... - le pidió.

-Si... Si Mu... - se sacó la máscara, dejando ver un rostro lleno de lágrimas - ¡Por Favor Mu! ¡No Se Lo Digas A Nadie! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! - le suplicó mientras sujetaba con fuerza el torso del Caballero de Aries, las lágrimas ya habían mojado gran superficie de la remera del Ariano.

-No... No te preocupes por eso Junet... - la tranquilizo acariciandole el cabelo.

-Entonces Mu... ¿Por qué estás así de preocupado?... ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - soltó al Hombre y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Junet... - la miró a los ojos - Ahh... Estás Embarazada... - le dijo cerrando los ojos, pudo sentir como en ese momento la chica se tenso en sus brazos.

-¿Estas... Estás hablando enserio Mu?... Porque... - Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos involuntariamente, una delgada capa de sudor cubrió su cuerpo, y unos ligeros escalofríos se apoderaron de su ser... Ni su cuerpo ni su mente estaban preparados para oír eso; Miedo, Angustia, esas palabras se quedaban cortas para poder describir su estado actual... "Pánico" podría ser algo muy cercano.

-Junet... Calmate por favor... - intentó tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba al borde de un colapso.

-¿Que he hecho...?¡Maldita Sea! ¿¡Por que lo he hecho!? ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!... - gritó fuertemente, llorando y sollozando; se sujetó el rostro entre las manos y clavó sus uñas en él, dejando marcas muy profundas.

-No te hagas daño por favor... - Le sujetó las manos - Junet... ¡Junet! - la llamó, consiguiendo que lo mirara - No solo es tu culpa... Escucha lo que voy a decirte, en Athena puedes buscar el perdón... pero debes hacerlo de inmediato, o de lo contrario... sabes lo que sucederá - le advirtió

-Tengo mucho miedo Mu... - no aguantó más, y la muchacha quebró en llanto desesperado. Su cara debía estar hinchada de tanto llorar.

-No te preocupes Junet, contarás conmigo para todo... No dejaré que te suceda nada, sin importar el castigo - la abrazó para dalre consuelo. Nada le partía mas el corazón, que ver sufrir de esa forma a una persona, y peor aún, una mujer indefensa.

-Gracias Mu... Doy gracias a los dioses por tenerte a mi lado... - se aferro al hombre... en estos momentos, el único con el que sabiarque podía contar para todo.

-Junet... Ven mañana por favor,terminaremos de hablar de esta situación, y también estarás más tranquila emocionalmente ¿Te parece? - la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-Yo... Creo que mañana tengo entrenamientos con las discípulas... - le respondió un poco insegura de poder verlo al día siguiente.

-Entonces... ¿en la noche? - le propuso - Puedes salir sin que nadie te vea, o muy temprano en la mañana ... Elige tú - le dijo, era muy importante que hablaran de la situación, de como se lo diría a Saori y como se lo diría a Shun...

-Bien... creo que en la noche estará bien, pero no muy tarde, no quiero causarte mas problemas - le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba su máscara, agradeció la máscara por que así nadie notaría el daño que se había hecho con las uñas y de la hinchazón de sus ojos.

-Entonces prepararé un poco de té para cuando llegues - le sonrió, siguiendo a la Amazona a la puerta - Oh! eso me recuerda...! - el Ariano fue a sacar unas hierbas y plantas de un jarrón que tenía en un estante cercano.

-¿Qué son Mu? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Son unas plantas que fueron bendecidas en la Sala Gemela del Templo de Virgo, son medicinales y te ayudarán mucho a recuperar fluidos y nutrientes, quiero que te prepares infusiones cada mañana y cada noche hasta que mejores - le entregó el jarrón con las hierbas.

-Claro Doctor Mu - rió un poco por la actitud del dorado, que agradecida estaba con él!

-Jajaja bien bien, y entregale a Shaina su Máscara - levantó la máscara de una mesa con materiales de metal - Debe estar andando por allí sin su máscara... es mejor que se la des antes que me reclame a mi - comentó con gracia, dándole la Máscara a la Joven.

-Si... Gracias por todo Mu - se despidió con una reverencia, y salió en búsqueda de su compañera.

 **Dos Semanas Después**

 **-Mansión Kido_**

Últimamente Shun ha estado teniendo pesadillas horrendas... Mejor dicho, desde que se fue Seiya, pero a pasar las semanas fueron empeorando... Ese era otro motivo por el cual no quería quedarse solo, a pesar de tener la ve compañía de Tatsumi, él sentía que estaba en peligro de algo... o alguien ...

_ **Sueños de Shun _**

Se podía ver a Shun en la base del reloj de las doce llamas, en el Santuario. Shun estaba con la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura de Andromeda ... Pareciera que se acercaba una guerra.

De pronto Shun escucha un ruido fuerte que proviene de la Primera casa zodiacal, Aries. así que fue a investigar, y se encontró con varios hombres vestidos con armaduras sombrías (que luego sabremos que eran Safuris). Al parecer estos hombres eran Afrodita, Death Mask, Saga, Shura y Camus... y en sus pies estaban los demás dorados con heridas muy graves, algunos agonizantes y otros ya muertos .

Shaka, su maestro, apenas levanto la cabeza y le dijo.

-Shun... cuidate... cuidate de la mujer... no le creas nada de lo que dice...por que ella es... - Shaka ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que Shura le acababa de decapitar con su Excalibur.

-¡Maestro Shaka! - Shun quiso correr hacia el cuerpo del hindú, pero antes de llegar con su maestro, tres figuras muy altas se pararon frente a él. No sabía quienes eran por la ocuridad en sus rostros.

-Mi Señor, no se tome la molestia de acercarse a la escoria, me haré cargo personalmente de la basura... - y con un movimiento de brazo,generó una explosión que hizo aun más pedazos los cuerpos de los Santos. La sangre manchaba el rostro aterrado de Shun.

-Lo han hecho muy bien caballeros, pero ya no son de utilidad para el Señor Hades... ¿Verdad, Shun? - Una voz femenina que provenía de sus espaldas, llamó su atención.

-¿Quien...? - Se volteo tembloroso, una mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche, con el rostro hermoso a pesar de su palidez y con imponente mirada.

-Mi Señor, también encontramos a estos intrusos en las cercanías - Otro de los hombres arrojó los inconscientes cuerpos de sus amigos a los pies de Shun, el cual cayó de rodillas al ver a sus amigos en ese estado, ensangrentados y sucios por las batallas que habrán librado en contra de esos tres hombres.

-Éste sigue causando problemas, ¿Que deberíamos hacer, Mi Señor? - le preguntó a Shun ese hombre.

-Her... Hermano... - Shun se paró casi al instante, y con paso torpe, se dirigió a su supo en que momento perdió el control, pero sujetó a Ikki del cuello, y comenzó a ahorcarlo con mucha fuerza. No podía dejar de llorar, tampoco podía evitar lo que hacía... sus manos empezaban a cortar la carne del cuello de su hermano.

-Shun... hermano... - Ikki sujetó la remera de su hermano, intentando detenerlo. Comenzaba a toser sangre, sus fuerzas se iban a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente Shun lo soltó.

-Hermano...¡Hermano! -Shun se tiró al suelo junto a Ikki, quien daba sus ultimas respiraciones, Shun abrazó a su hermano mientras se llenaba con su sangre.

-Shun... Hermano... Disculpame ... yo no... no pude protegerte ... Perdoname por favor ... - Con estas últimas palabras, Ikki murió en los brazos de Shun.

-¡NOO HERMANO! - su grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el lugar...

 **-Fin Del Sueño _**

-No...No... Hermano! - Shun se sentó de golpe, con la cara aterrorizada y llena de sudor... otra pesadilla.

Las pesadillas siempre eran en el Santuario, y el siempre terminaba matando a alguien querido... Pero a manera que el tiempo pasaba, las muertrs eran peores...

-Shun-San... creo, creo que ya es momento que vayamos a... vayamos a verla... - Tatsumi entró corriendo a la habitación del joven peliverde, estaba muy preocupado por él, incluso si no lo demostrase. Todas las noches a la misma hora, Shun desoertaba gritando y muy asustado... Ahora le pondrían fin a la situación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, éste capítulo esta un poco largo, pero es para llegar al punto al que la historia debe llegar jejeje. Bueno,¿Que les pareció? ¿La reacción de Junet estuvo realista?¿Shaka es Sexy?Ehhh... Perdón, eso va entre exclamación ¡Shaka es Sexy!... Nos leemos en la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Hola queridos lectores, se que ha pasado mucho mucho tiempo... Y pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Pero aquí esta la continuación a está historia, el penúltimo capítulo para ser más precisa ^°^

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es Propiedad de Masami Kurumada...**

 **...**

Después de semanas completas sin dormir, de noches perseguidas por pesadillas... Shun hizo caso a lo que le dijo Tatsumi, ir a ver al Oráculo. Era la adivina de los dioses y conocida de la diosa Saori, así que no tendrían problemas en contactar con ella.

-No se preocupe Shun, esto es por su bien... Es para saber qué es lo que hace que tenga esas horrendas pesadillas que no le dejan descansar... - le dio coraje al joven de ojos amables.

Se encontraban en las puertas de una elegante pero humilde mansión, en la cual residía aquella persona que se decía ser la intérprete de los dioses y de sus mensajes.

-Si... Gracias por acompañarme Tatsumi... - le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ambos sabían que él estaba muy asustado. Asustado por el hecho de que la "Vidente" confirmara sus sospechas, que él mataría a todos tal y como lo había estado viendo últimamente...

-No se preocupe joven Shun, yo estaré a su lado - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para darle fuerzas y demostrarle su apoyo.

-De verdad... le estoy muy agradecido Tatsumi... - sin más palabras entre los dos, se dirigieron dentro de la mansión que tenían en frente.

Tocaron la puerta, no esperaron más de un par de segundos y la entrada se abrió dejando ver a una muy elegante mayordomo. Una mujer con cabellos cortos y piel muy pálida, de estatura mediana y ojos de tono rojizo; ella los recibió de forma muy amable y los hizo esperar en el vestíbulo.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Bloodworth, siéntanse cómodos mientras la Joven Maestra baja a atenderlos. Con su permiso me retiro - se reverenció ante los invitados para ir a informar a su ama de los recién llegados.

-Espero que me pueda decir que es lo me tiene perturbado...- soltó para ellos dos mientras esperaban en unos sillones de cuero rojo.

-No se preocupe joven caballero de Andrómeda... - la ama de la mansión salía tan pronto como hubo escuchado en la voz del joven de cabellos verdes. Era una joven de estatura media pero con el cuerpo de una mujer adulta y bien proporcionada, Ella tenía una cintura delgada y las caderas bien desarrorallas,, que le daban el aspecto de reloj de afrna, sin dejar notar lo pequeño de sus pechos.

\- Señorita Bloodworth... Es un placer el poder encontrarnos con usted, déjeme presentarnos ante usted... - Tatsumi no paraba de hablar frente a la imponente dama que estaba frente a ellos que por lo visto no le prestaba el mas mínimo de atención.

\- Caballero Shun, sígame por favor - indicó la joven muchacha al caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Si - asintió el ojiceleste y comenzó a seguir a la muchacha de cabellera corta por largos pasillos hasta llegar a una grande puerta de madera con tallados extraños en ella.

\- A partir de aquí entraré sola con Andrómeda ¿Entendido Sevasti? - se volteó la ama de la mansión y se dirigió a su sirviente con ojos fulminantes, con lo cual la pelinegra respondió con una reverencia.

-Como usted ordene Joven Ama... No dude en llamarme si algo sucede... - respondió la sirviente de inmediato con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hmpt... Usted tampoco puede entrar - apuntó a Tatsumi con algo de desprecio para luego entra a esa habitación con el muchacho que habría pedido su ayuda en primer lugar.

Al entrar Shun pudo observar un gran salón con pinturas muy antiguas y varias esculturas de antiguos héroes de la historia, y al medio de la gran sala una mesa redonda con un mantel rojo y un platillo de plata con un cuchillo del mismo material al lado.

-Vaya... Al entrar pensé que seria un salon mas tenebroso jeje... - comentó Shun para romper el silencio.

-Eso depende del estado de la sesión, ya que estás tranquilo y relajado el salón está en paz... Se nota que has sido alguien muy importante para el mundo Andrómeda - le dijo la chica mientras veía las pinturas que mostraban las batallas antiguas que se libraban por el bien del imperio greco-romano.

-No soy alguien importante señorita... Ehh... - Shun intentaba recordar el nombre de la joven muchacha parada frente a él.

-Azuli... Azuli Bloodworth... Disculpa mis modales al no haberme presentado con la formalidad debida - le respondió al notar que ella no se había presentado ante los invitados a la mansión.

-No te preocupes Azuli-San - le sonrió de forma dulce, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la peliverde - Yo soy Shun de Andrómeda, pero le rogaría que me llame por mi nombre - siguió sonriendo a la joven que cada vez se ponía mas colorada al notar lo noble del corazón del muchacho que tenía en frente.

-B...bien Shun, toma asiento por favor... Empecemos con lo que nos hizo reunirnos hoy aquí - se dirigió a la mesa del centro del salón para no seguir la conversación con el muchacho que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

\- Claro Azuli-San... - Shun tomó asiento frente de la chica de voz imponente y la miró fijamente, expectante de lo que ella fuese a hacer.

-Deja... deja de verme así... - volteó la mirada al notar que los ojos del peliverde estaban clavados en los suyos, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus orbes celestes - Dame tu mano derecha, terminemos esto rápido... - dijo con un puchero en su sonrojado rostro.

-Bien... - extendió su mano hacia la joven. En el mismo momento en el que su mano toco las delicadas manos de la chica frente suyo, sintió un corte profundo en su muñeca.

Azuli tomó con una rapidez única el cuchillo de plata para cortar los vasos sanguíneos de la muñeca derecha del joven andrómeda. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos para ver su reacción ante lo que ella había hecho, dolo pudo apreciar como él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y botaba la cabeza para atrás y con su mano izquierda estrujaba el mantel de la mesa. En ese momento mil y un imágenes indecorosas y pervertidas pasaron por la mente de la muchacha, provocando que se pusiera de un tono rojo vivo y empezara a sudar.

-Ehh... Shun... Voltea tu muñeca y haz que la sangre llene el platillo... - soltó su mano cuando ella se sintió temblar.

-Ah... Claro Azuli-San... - sin perder un segundo Shun volteó su brazo para que todo el espeso líquido rojo entrara en el platillo vacío.

-Es suficiente esa cantidad... - la ojiazul vio como la sangre llego a un tope y sujetó de la muñeca a Shun, para pasar un dedo sobre su herida y así curarla.

-Gracias Azuli-San... - agradeció al ver como ella curaba su herida.

-Es Azuli... Solo Azuli - le devolvió la sonrisa sincera con la que él la había cautivado, quedando él algo sorprendido y sonrojado por su acto.

-Bien, gracias Azuli... -le devolvió la sonrisa, causando el efecto de sonrojo en la chica que sólo quería terminar su trabajo para descansar por la tormenta de emociones de hoy.

-Si... Como sea... -sin mirarlo esta vez, tomo el platillo, lo elevó y mirándolo dijo unas cuantas palabras y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Azuli se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados y se dirigió a un gran ventanal que se encontraba a un costado del salon, que mostraba el borde de un acantilado y el cielo iluminado por los astros. Ella, con los ojos cerrados aun, se volteó hacia la mesa y le dijo a Shun.

-Me preocupa tu destino... No... No me gusta lo que presencian mis ojos... -le dijo con la voz quebrada y con una cascada de lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, la chica tenía una expresión de sufrimiento absoluto, al parecer no pido soportarlo más y se largó al llanto desesperado.

-!Azuli! ¿Estás bien?... Dime lo que viste... Por favor... - le pidió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

\- Siéntate Shun... Esto es muy importante... - abrió los ojos aún inundados en lágrimas y lo miró con tristeza.

 **En el Santuario**

 **Casa de Aries**

-¿Lista Junet? - la sujetó del hombro para darle su apoyo a la joven Caballero femenino.

-Uff... - soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones - Si Mu, estoy lista... Vamos con Athena... - la chica de cabellos dorados tomó la mano del memoria no entre la suya para llenarse de valor.

\- Bien, solo falta éste pequeño detalle Junet - tomó la máscara de la chica y la guardó para él, vaya que le había tomado cariño a esos ojos celestes como el cielo.

\- Pero... Mu, subiremos por los doce templos, no pueden verme así... - dijo algo temerosa de lo que podría pasar y de la ley de las amazonas.

\- Hoy es el último día que te veremos Junet, regálanos la vista a ese hermoso rostro solo por esta vez... - le respondió el pelimorado con tristeza en la voz.

-Mu... No estés triste, yo merezco este destino y he de ser agradecida con Athena, ya que no me iré con un peso de culpa conmigo... - se volteó a verlo a los ojos los cuales empezaban a acuarse.

-Aun asi... No me parece justo para nada... Puedo intentar convencer a la Señorita Saori si lo deseas, debe haber algo que podamos hacer Junet... - renegaba el caballero dorado.

-Jeje... Gracias por preocuparte por mi Mu, pensé que me estabas dando coraje - rió ante la situación la rubia, aunque también lo hizo para tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Si... Será peor si no vamos ahora... Vamos querida Junet - se puso a su lado y le ofreció su brazo para caminar lado a lado.

-Si... Ya es hora de ir con la diosa Athena - dijo Junet empezando a caminar con el Caballero de Aries a su lado.

Primero fue Tauro, Aldebarán se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y le dio un par de palabras para tranquilizarla.

 **Casa de Tauro**

-Ten Junet, es un jazmín... Siempre que lo veo recuerdo tu personalidad, tu persona, tu risa... Tu escencia que siempre permanecerá en el Santuario, pase lo que pase... - le dió un jazmín pequeño lleno de fragancia.

-Gracias Aldebaran... Me tranquiliza saber que a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando me puedan hacer sonreir... gracias -le regalo esa sonrisa "jazmín" la cual se refería el caballero de tauro.

-Claro, porque en los detalles mas insignificantes, en las pequeñeces de la vida... Incluso en la situación en la que estamos pasando todos, siempre es posible encontrar algo por lo cual sonreir pequeña Junet, recuerda eso - sin mas que decirle, la tomó en un fuerte abrazo para luego dejarla ir.

\- Adiós Aldebaran... - se despidió mientras salía del templo hacía Cáncer.

Pasaron por las demás casas vacías hasta llegar a Leo, vaya que el tiempo se les pasaba volando, ha estaban casi en la mitad de los doce templos.

 **Templo de Leo**

\- Junet, Mu... ¿Tan pronto llegó el día? - Aioria salió de entre los pilares del templo para ver a la muchacha, que para su sorpresa estaba sin máscara.

\- Así es, llegó mas pronto de lo que nos hubiese gustado... - respondió el Ariano que estaba junto a la joven de cabellera rubia.

\- Aunque ya es de noche Mu, podías usar tu teletransportación y ahorrarle el cansancio a Junet... Sabes que su condición no le permite hacer mucho esfuerzo - se acercó más a ellos para ver a la chica mas de cerca.

-Yo no quise... Ya sé que es retrasar lo inevitable, pero quería verlos antes de irme... Despedirme bien de cada uno... - respondió a su comentario, abrazándolo al terminar.

-¡...Hey...! ¡ ¿Junet? ! - se sorprendió por el acto de la chica, pero al ver que ella no se separaba, le correspondió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello.

-También te extrañaré Aioria... - Junet apretó su agarre al Leo.

\- Junet... pase lo que pase siempre velaré por ti - sintió como la rubia tembló en sus brazos, y al ver el rostro de Mu que renegaba tristeza pura, decidió darle unas palabras de alivio... En si para ambos...- Recuerda que las decisiones que toma nuestra diosa siempre buscan nuestro bien, aunque parezca doloroso al inicio, ya veras como al final terminarás con una sonrisa sin rastros de la tristeza que sientes ahora.

\- Junet... Se nos hace tarde... - interrumpió Mu.

\- Mi tiene razón, ve Junet... - soltó el abrazo para dejarla ir, y regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su gran amigo Mu.

-Si...Adiós Aioria... - se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego amigo mío... - Mi también se despidió con la mano para volteaste y dirigirse a la Sexta casa del Zodíaco.

 **Casa de Virgo**

-Vaya... No pensé que los eventos de hoy fuesen a cruzarse con una hermosa y tranquila noche... - Shaka los esperaba en el medio del templo en posición de Loto, por lo visto había estado meditando.

-¿Cómo has estado Shaka? - entró primero la rubia y se dirigió con paso veloz al rubio.

-Pensativo... No me gusta la situación en la que que te pone el destino Junet... - se levantó para ir hacia ellos, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Shaka, amigo mío... Deberías abrir tu sentido visual para contemplar a nuestra discípula por última...

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo Mu! - interrumpió molesto el Santo de Virgo - Tu sabes bien que el "última vez" es una condena eterna... Al igual que el "Siempre" o el "Nunca"... Es algo manejado muy a la ligera, no condenes con tus palabras... Por favor -

-Shaka... - Mu notó que el Caballero de Virgo también estaba afectado por la situación, era de esperarse ya que él también fue maestro de la Joven de camaleón...

\- Pero, también quiero ver con mis propios ojos a aquella persona que trajo felicidad a este Santuario, aunque a mi parecer por muy corto tiempo... - rió para dejar su nerviosismo de lado, al cabo de unos instantes tranquilizó su Cosmo y abrió sus penes celestes, los cuales se reflejaron en otros del mismo tono.

-Vaya... Esto es extraño jeje - rió con nerviosismo al notar que Shaka se había quedando mirándola fijamente.

-¡Jajaja! Son como dos hermanas Gemelas ¡Jajaja! - una risa muy peculiar se escuchó desde el fondo del Templo de Virgo, era Milo.

-¿¡Milo?! - todos se voltearon al escucharlo entrar.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi, Rubia? - se acercó al grupo con algo de prisa.

-Estaba subiendo casa por casa para despedirme de cada uno de ustedes Milo - le respondió entre risas cuando el Escorpio empezó a revolverle los cabellos.

\- Mas te vale pequeño camaleón rubio - continuó el Santo de Escorpio.

-¿A quien has pedido permiso para pasar al templo de Virgo, Caballero de Escorpio? - dijo molesto Shaka, él había interrumpido un momento muy emotivo.

-Ya ya rubia Número dos... ¡ven aquí tu también! - y sin previo aviso Milo tenía al Santo de cabellera dorada entre sus brazos mientras le despeinaba sus hermosos cabellos de forma muy brusca.

-¡Milo!... ¡Basta!... ¡Sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando estoy en este estado! - Shaka forzajeó para zafarse del agarre del peliazul, sin exito alguno.

Los otros dos presentes solo se reían de la situación, hasta que Junet decidió intervenir.

-¡Pues muy mal Caballero mas cercano a los dioses! - Junet se lanzó al torso de Shaka, haciéndole cosquillas al caballero.

-¡No! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Junet eso no!... ¡Respeta a tu maestro! ¡Jajaja! - Shaka se partía de risa, al parecer ya había perdido su compostura.

-¿¡Están todos bien?! Escuché a Shaka gritar así que... - Aioria no pudo continuar con su valiente discurso al ver como estaba la casa de Virgo, Mu en un costado sujetando se el estómago por la risa y a Shaka riéndose como loco, atrapado de brazos por Milo mientras Junet le hacía cosquillas.

\- Ves Shaka... ¡Controla tus gritos! - Milo se quejó a la vez que lo soltaba y Shaka caía al suelo y se posicionaba al lado de Mu.

-Jeje veo que se están divirtiendo... ¿Y no invitaron al león, eh? - en ese momento Aioria se abalanzó sobre Milo y Mu para inmovilizarlos como a Shaka.

\- ¡Aioria! ¡¿Pero que te sucede amigo?! -Milo intentó soltarse del agarre del León, lo cual no pudo.

-Oh vamos... Por favor... Yo no hice nada Aioria... - reclamó Mu mientras también buscaba soltarse.

-Por lo mismo Mu - sonrió de lado para luego mirar a los dos rubios - Vamos Shaka... Toma tu venganza

-Je... Ya verán lo que les pasa por venir a querer molestarme en el templo de Virgo - y de un brinco Shaka estuvo frente a ellos haciéndoles cosquillas como si no hubiese un mañana.

Parecían un grupo de niños de 10 a 12 años jugando de manera torpe y brusca, Junet los miraba a los cuatro con una gran nostalgia... Vaya que extrañaría estos momentos con los que se volvieron sus mejores amigos.

-Y tu no te salvas discípula traicionera... - Shaka se volteó a la muchacha que los miraba como una hermanita menor.

-No no no - retrocedió al ver que Shaka y los otros se acercaban para hacerle lo mismo que a sus compañeros.

-¡Al ataque! - declaró Milo y todos se fueron contra la muchacha para hacerle cosquillas como si de niños se tratase.

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que vieron que cristalinas lágrimas salian por el rostro de la joven muchacha. Ella se tapó el rostro y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Perdón Junet... No fue nuestra intención lastimarte... - se disculpó al instante Milo, pensando que le había hecho daño.

-Milo no me digas que no guardaste tu uña escarlata... - Aioria se preocupó por el daño que podía haber provocado la aguja escarlata en la una de Milo a la Joven de Camaleón.

-¿Junet... Está todo bien? - se acercó Mu junto con Shaka quien la miraba en silencio.

-Es que yo... Los extrañaré mucho... Extrañaré sus tonterías jajaja... - rió entre lágrimas, logrando que los demás se conmovieran con ese acto tierno por parte de la de cabellos dorados.

\- Junet, escúchame muy bien... No pienses que porque no estés con nosotros te vamos a olvidar... Nunca pienses eso... Jamás! - Milo se largó al llanto y levantó a la chica del suelo para sujetar la con fuerza contra su pecho y llorar libremente en sus femeninos hombros.

-Yo tampoco los olvidaré pase lo que pase Milo - correspondió el gesto para ser puesta en el suelo momentos después.

-Siempre recuerda que las personas que importan son los que permanecen en tu corazón a pesar de todo, nunca olvides que todo tiene un propósito que te llevará a tu camino... A tu camino a ser plenamente la persona que debes ser... -Shaka se acercó a ella con la voz rota, arrodillándose ante ella y besándole la mano como despedida.

-Shaka... - una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla mientras se ponía a l altura de su maestro y lo abrazaba con fuerza, vaya que la vida le había sido buena dándole personas tan buenas a su lado... Una pena que no los volvería a ver de ahora en más...

-Aun estas a tiempo de huir ¿Lo sabes? -le dijo Shaka al oído, con lo cual la chica solo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Te echaré de menos Shaka... - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego Junet... - soltó a la joven que paso a paso salia del Templo de la Virgen.

-Espero que todo salga bien esta noche... No quiero que ella sufra con lo que va a pasar... - comentó con miedo el Santo de Escorpio.

-Eso esta en las manos de la diosa Athena... Espero que sea piadosa con ella... - respondió al comentario con algo de temor por la chica que se había ganado el cariño de todos de forma muy rápida.

-En eso tienes toda la razón Aioria, todo esta en las manos de la señorita Athena... - dijo Shaka con los los ya cerrados, dirigiéndose a la sala gemela.

-Bien... Nos vemos en la ceremonia, me retiro a mi templo - y pronto Aioria ya estaba bajando las escaleras a su templo.

-Yo también me marcho, la señorita Saori ordenó la presencia de todos los caballeros dorados y de las amazonas para la ceremonia de esta noche - se fue a su templo Milo.

 **De subida por los escalones hacia el salon del Patriarca**

\- Ya casi estamos allí Mu... - dijo Junet para librar de del nudo de la garganta que se le iba formando a cada paso.

-Si... Siento que la presión me esta matando al igual que la impotencia que tengo de no poder ayudarte... apretó los puños a la vez que seguia subiendo con la chica a su -.

-Mu... Ya has hecho tanto por mi... De verdad que te estoy agradecida por todo... - se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Claro... Y no puedo evitar que pase esto... ¿¡Que clase de amigo es el que no puede proteger a los que ama?! -el Caballero de Aries se paró de golpe y apretó los puños mas aún, desviando su mirada de la chica... Aguantando las lágrimas.

-Pero... Mu, ya has hecho bastante, mas de lo que merezco... Yo me metí en este problema... Así que no es la culpa de nadie mas que la mía el estar en esta situacion - respondió ella mientras tomaba la mano del lemuriano con delicadeza para que afloje su puño (al parecer empezaba a hacerce daño).

\- Ja... Creo que no he hecho lo suficiente... - tomó las manos de la chica con las suyas. Vaya que no quería perder a esa mujer...

-¿Estás lista Junet? - una voz delante de ellos hizo presencia y ellos ya sabían de quienes se trataban.

-No escucho su voz desde que me expulsaron del campo de Amazonas... ¿Cómo han estado , Shaina y Marín? - las saludó desde su lugar la amazona que ahora no poseía su máscara.

-Han pasado semanas Junet... ¿Cómo te sientes?... - la primera en acercarse fue Marín,la abrazó como si de una madre se tratase.

-Fue un mes y dos semanas para ser específica jejeje...- la rubia sintió las lágrimas de su amiga águila en su hombro.

-Junet... yo no se como arreglar esto... de verdad... si hubiese algo que estuviese en mis manos yo lo haría... - Marín le sujetó la cara para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos celestes con tanta bondad.

-Marín... Ja, no hay nada que se pueda hacer... - dijo la rubia aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Vamos Marín... se hace tarde - se volteó Shaina, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían cubierto su rostro.

-Shaina... - Junet la vio en el momento en el que se secaba las lágrimas y comprendió la forma de expresarse de su amiga - Claro, vamos que se hace tarde...

-Ven Junet - la Santa de Cobra le ofreció la mano para poder caminar a su lado.

-Si, nos vemos después Mu... - se despidió Junet con los ojos a punto de desbordar en lágrimas.

-Hmpt... Así es, ya nos veremos Junet... - se despidió mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla. Acto seguido tomó un rumbo diferente a las tres mujeres.

 **En la Mansión Kido**

-Señor Shun... ha estado muy callado desde que volvimos de la mansión del Oráculo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... - preguntó preocupado el mayordomo de la mansión.

-Tatsumi... me temo que es algo personal... - lo miró con los ojos vacíos - Espero puedas entenderme... te lo diré cuando esté más tranquilo... - respondió en un tono sin vida y con la mirada perdida en una foto de él de bebé En los brazos de Ikki.

-Entiendo Señor Shun... cuando esté listo, yo lo escucharé - respondió Tatsumi, respetaría la decisión del joven caballero.

-Gracias por comprenderme Tatsumi... - intentó fingir una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

-En ese caso me retiro. Hasta la mañana Señor Shun... - Tatsumi salió del cuarto, dejando sólo a Shun.

-...Ah... ¿"No creerle nada a la mujer de cabellos violetas"?... No conozco a nadie con ese color de cabello... ¿Nos enfrentamos a alguien poderoso pronto? - miró hacia donde se encontraba el santuario, preguntándose si algo maligno Sr acercaba.

-Shun... Shun... -Una voz provenía desde lo lejos, una voz femenino.

-¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHI!? - gritó asustado, volviéndose a todos los lados, ya que la voz no parecía venir de un lugar en específico.

-Tranquilo Amo Shun... Todo está bien, ahora que todo le es claro, podrá dormir y descansar en paz... sólo debe escuchar algo que debo decirle por el bien de los que ama...

-¿Qué? - se quedó quieto al escuchar lo que dijo la voz - Dime que es lo que sucede... - dijo con voz fuerte.

 **En la Sala Central De Los Aposentos Del Patriarca**

 **-** Bien queridos Caballeros, estamos reunidos aquí por el hecho de una gran falta a la ley divina... - la Diosa Athena empezaba con la ceremonia, estaba vestida con un vestido diferente. Era uno cerrado en el torso, de un largo medio y varios tonos dorados en la parte del medio y en las mangas.

-Caballero de Aries, presente - Una dama enmascarada de largos cabellos negros estaba al lado de con una lista de los caballeros dorados, y una balanza en la otra mano.

Acto seguido el caballero de Aries dio una reverencia y se posicionó de rodillas al frente de las diosas.

-Caballero de Tauro presente

-Caballero de Géminis Ausente

-Caballero de Cáncer, ausente.

.Leo, Presente.

-Caballero de Virgo, presente.

-Caballero de Libra, Ausente.

-Caballero de Escorpio, presente.

-Caballero de Sagitario, ausente.

-Caballero de Capricornio, ausente

-Caballero de Acuario, ausente.

-Caballero de Piscis, Ausente.

-Cinco de Doce caballeros presentes, Diosa Athena prosigamos - dijo la Diosa de la justicia a la Diosa de la guerra.

-De acuerdo Themis, traigan a la mujer que traicionó la ley de las Amazonas... - llamó Saori con la voz algo apagada.

-Caballero De Camaleón, Presente... pase al medio del círculo... - indicó la pequeña diosa de cabellera negra.

-Caballero Junet de Camaleón, a su disposición... - Junet estaba vestida con un vestido totalmente blanco, tan largo que casi lo llegaba a arrastrar. Con el rostro cubierto con una tela semi transparente, y con los pies descalzos.

-Acercate Camaleón, sabes que has cometido una gran falta... es tu hora de recibir tu castigo - dijo la Diosa mientras bajaba a la altura de la que fue una de sus caballeros femeninos, le descubrió la cara y vio unos ojos celestes que brillaban con determinación.

-Así es Athena-Sama... Aceptaré mi destino... - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma de reverencia. Empezando así el ritual.

 **...**

 **N/A:** Chicos se que me tardé demasiado para este capítulo, y no tengo excusas... Entenderé si algunos ya le han perdido el interés, pero de igual forma lo terminaré... Sólo nos falta un poco, Un Capítulo! Nos vemos! No olviden dejarme su hermoso review, o un review de odio... Quisiera saber lo que piensan ^—^"


End file.
